Sailor Venus (manga)
|-|Minako Aino= |-|Sailor V= |-|Sailor Venus= |-|Super Sailor Venus= |-|Princess Venus= |-|Eternal Sailor Venus= Summary The reincarnation of the leader of Princess Serenity's four handmaiden bodyguards, Minako Aino is the first of the Inner Sailor Guardians to awaken as she assumed the guise of Sailor V to uncover the activities of the Dark Kingdom. After the other Sailor Guardians awaken, Minako presents herself as a decoy princess to keep the Dark Kingdom's forces away from Usagi until she regained her past life memories. Minako resumes her duties as Sailor Venus soon after. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | High 7-A, higher with Holy Sword | Likely High 4-C | 4-B | At least 3-C, 3-B with Venus Love and Beauty Shock | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Minako Aino, Mina-P, Sailor V, Sailor Venus, Princess Venus, Champion of Justice, Soldier of Light and Beauty, Soldier of Love, Soldier of Love and Beauty, Soldier of Love and Hope Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 13-14 (Codename: Sailor V), 15 (arcs 1-2), 16 (arcs 3-4), 17 (Stars arc); 22 (30th Century) Classification: Human, Shiba Koen/Juuban Municipal School Student, Sailor Senshi, Teen Idol Powers and Abilities: |-|Sailor V= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Planetary Magic and Empowerment (Astrological Physiology; can draw powers associated with her astrological planet), Immortality (Type 4 & 8; As long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration), Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Telepathy, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Barrier Creation, Shapeshifting (Can become anyone with the Compact, including Cloth Manipulation, Gender Transformation, Weapon Creation and gain skills and credentials of a certain profession), Transformation, Spell Creation and Negation (She can also reverse spells with the henshin), Light and Energy-based Attacks, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Weapon Mastery (Can perfectly master her tiara that can be used as a boomerang, perfectly mastered a sword and cut a samurai in half), Sulphuric Smoke Manipulation (Can replicate the atmosphere of Venus), Purification Attacks (Can purify negative energy), Teleportation (She can also teleport with others, through dimensions and video game reality), Sound and Electricity Generation, Explosion Manipulation (Can generate explosions with her physical strikes), Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can perceive the danger, aggressiveness and distant spying), Acrobatics, Shapeshifting Awareness (with her Compact), Resistance to: Radiation, Poison (Wasn't too affected by Petite Pandora's poison gas), Matter Decay, Mind Control and Life-Force Absorption |-|Sailor Venus= The same but much stronger, Cosmic Elemental Manipulation (Love-based Powers in addition to forms of Light and Metal Transformation), Planetary Weaponry and Whip Generation (Can use the Venus Chain, Whip and Holy Sword), Aura, Past Life Awareness, Precognitive Dreaming, Transmutation (Reduced Beryl to dust a long time ago), Weapon Summoning (She has access to The Holy Sword a sacred sword made with extraterrestrial material. It contains extreme toxicity and is so hard that it can destroy a diamond. The sword can also destroy a person until there is nothing left of him or her), Statistics Amplification (Can call down more power from the Moon Kingdom via the Holy Sword), Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Resistance to: Brainwashing, Illusions, Energy Drain, Space-Time Warping, Existence Erasure (The Dark Pilar and Death Phantom erase things from existence. Sailor Moon has an higher degree, as she can survive the Death Phantom's assault with no problem. The other Senshi were able to resist but they were weakened) and Soul Absorption (She resisted and canceled Mimete's magic, which absorbs the minds and souls of others) |-|Super Sailor Venus= All previous abilities enhanced, Powers via Crystal through her Planetary Object (with Sailor Crystal which lets her access higher forms and directly tap into the power of her planet), Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction (Spiritual Attacks), Anti-Magic, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Nightmares (via Sailor Power Guardians) |-|Eternal Sailor Venus= All from previous to a far higher degree |-|Evil Sailor Venus= All from previous, Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds, Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3) |-|Lambda Minako= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (One of her Her Megaton Love Shower destroyed a massive building and killed LinlinCodename: Sailor V - Vol. 3, Act 16 - A New Journey Begins (Part 2)) | Large Mountain level+ (Likely superior to Awoken Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, the Guardian Senshi destroyed Kunzite with a combined attackSailor Moon - Vol. 1, Act 10 Moon Pg. 41), higher with Holy Sword (Killed Queen BerylSailor Moon - Vol. 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria) | Likely Large Star level+ (Superior to First Arc Metalia and Sailor Moon) | Solar System level (Superior to Second Arc Sailor Moon) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who was far stronger than a being that casually moved a Dimension at MFTL+ Speeds), Multi-Galaxy level with Venus Love and Beauty Shock | High Universe level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe whose powers are infinite, could withstand a battle with the Sailor Animamates) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, comparable to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars who one-shotted the Eternal Sailor Quartets, nullified Eternal Sailor Moon's energySailor Moon - Vol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Sailor Venus, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups. Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Zipped to Venus in her civilian form accidentallyCodename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 1 - The Birth of Sailor V!, likely superior to Civilian Form HotaruSailor Moon - Vol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4 Pg. 39Sailor Moon - Vol. 12, Act 54 Stars 5 Pg. 42 when transformed) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Sailor Moon) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sailor Moon and the Kinmoku Senshi, who were able to traverse the galaxy in a panelSailor Moon - Vol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7 Pg. 4-8) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and Amazon Senshi, who easily traveled 25,000 light-years in an instantSailor Moon - Vol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Moved around on a black with a gravity intense enough that light cannot escape it) | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class with Melee Techniques (Dealt Damage to Luuga, a powerful Dark Agency Member, while in Luuga's own DimensionCodename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 6 - Showdown! Sailor V vs Cyber-Girl Warrior Lurga) | Large Mountain Class+, higher with Holy Sword | Likely Large Star Class+ | Solar System Class | At least Galactic, Multi-Galactic with Venus Love and Beauty Shock | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: At least City Block level (Took the Linlin Ranran Dragon Blade AttackCodename: Sailor V - Vol. 3, Act 16 - A New Journey Begins (Part 1)) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Took Attacks from Dark Prince Endymion) | Likely Large Star level+ (Took an attack from Calaveras and the spirits of the other 3 Ayakashi Sisters and wasn't even particularly damagedSailor Moon - Vol. 4, Act 18 Invasion - Sailor Venus) | At least Solar System level (Took an attack from Sailor UranusSailor Moon - Vol. 6, Act 30 Infinity 4 Haruka & Michiru - Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune -'') | At least '''Galaxy level' (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who survived within a being that casually moved a Dimension at MFTL+ Speeds), likely higher (Super Uranus blasted the vines holding Super Sailor Venus with World Shaking and she survived unscratched at the epicenterSailor Moon - Vol. 10, Act 45 - Dream 7, Mirror Dream Pg. 14) | High Universe level (Can resist the attacks of the Sailor Animamates) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Comparable to Eternal Sailor Mercury and Eternal Sailor Jupiter, Post-Galaxia's Power-Up No-Sold an Attack from Eternal Sailor Moon) | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Likely high (She did not look fatigued after performing her attacks. The fact that she is an athlete may increase this a bit more) | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Range: Interplanetary (Can channel powers from her planet) | Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: |-|Items= SailorVPen.jpg|Minako's Transformation Pen File:SailorVCompact.jpg|Minako's Compact File:TransformationPenManga.gif|Transformation Pen File:Spstickob4.png|Star Power Stick File:M_venuscrystal.gif|Venus Crystal File:Communicator_m.jpg|Communicator * Minako's Transformation Pen ｢変身へんしんペン｣: A pen that was used by Minako Aino that was given to her by Artemis in the first act in order to transform into Sailor V. The crescent moon on the cap of the pen is a speaker which Minako would use to communicate with "Boss". The decoration on top of the cap could extend into an antenna. The pen also writes what is true, a power Minako often took advantage of to pass tests; Artemis did not approve. In Sailor Moon, Minako used the pen in order to transform into Sailor Venus, due to her awakening in the last act of Codename: Sailor V. It was also shown to have a connection with the Sailor V game at the Game Center Crown, where it reacted if someone was playing the game well. The pen was destroyed when the Inner Senshi gave up their pens (Minako explained that also meant giving up their lives) in order to reawaken Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, after Sailor Moon killed herself and Endymion and the Silver Crystal grew over their bodies. It was replaced by her Star Power Stick. * Minako's Compact: A crescent moon-shaped compact given to Minako Aino by Artemis. She used it to transform into her standard Sailor form, as Sailor Venus, and for her unusually strong light-based attacks as well as disguising herself with Crescent Moon Power, Transform. Some of the compact's powers are Crescent Beam, Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower, and Crescent Boomerang. It is charged by moonlight, and has to be recharged often in order to work. * Transformation Pen ｢変身へんしんペン｣: This item also allows her to transform into her regular, standard Sailor form. She sacrificed her pen, in order to awaken Sailor Moon, who was within Metalia at the time. The pen were eventually replaced by the much stronger and more powerful Star Power Stick. * Star Power Stick: The third magical transformation items Minako used. They were given to her by Luna along with new communicators after she destroyed her own transformation pen in order to help Sailor Moon defeat Metalia. After Sailor Venus received power upgrades from Neo-Queen Serenity, she no longer used the stick to transform. * Venus Crystal: The Sailor Crystal that Minako Aino used to transform into Super Sailor Venus and Eternal Sailor Venus. It was given to her by Artemis. * Commnicator: Special devices used by the Sailor Guardians to keep in touch with each other. The Guardians wear wristwatch-type communication devices which allow them to speak with each other. Two sets appeared throughout the series. The first set appeared in Act 03, Volume 01, and came directly from the Sailor V game. The second set were given to them after Chibiusa's appearance. |-|Weapons= File:Sm.mangamoontiara.PNG.png|Tiara File:SailorVCompact.jpg|Minako's Compact File:M_holyblade.gif|Sword of the Silver Crystal File:Love_Whip.gif|Love Whip File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to have a rather simple smooth golden design with a circular red gem at it's centre. On closer inspection though one can see that it in fact has subtle details engraved in its surface and the gem itself is encased in a golden frame. * Minako's Compact: A crescent moon-shaped compact given to Minako Aino by Artemis. She used it to transform into her standard Sailor form, as Sailor Venus, and for her unusually strong light-based attacks as well as disguising herself with Crescent Moon Power, Transform. Some of the compact's powers are Crescent Beam, Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower, and Crescent Boomerang. It is charged by moonlight, and has to be recharged often in order to work. * Sailor Venus' Chain: Also known as the Venus Chain, is an item that's made of golden links adorned with rubies. Sailor Venus wore around her waist as a belt and used it for several of her attacks; when performing Venus Wink Chain Sword, the links retained their rounded shape, but would morph into hearts when she performed Venus Love-Me Chain. The chain was later replaced by a different one, the Love Whip, when she evolved into her Super Sailor Venus form. * Sword of the Silver Crystal ｢幻まぼろしの銀水晶ぎんすいしょうの剣けん｣/｢聖剣せいけん｣: Also called the Holy Sword, was a magical sword found by the Sailor Guardians on the moon in Act 10. It was stuck into the ground and Sailor Venus was the only one who could free it. It is from the Silver Millennium and its purpose was to protect Princess Serenity. After Prince Endymion was killed by Queen Beryl, Princess Serenity committed suicide by stabbing herself with the sword out of grief. To avenge their deaths, Sailor Venus took the sword and killed Queen Beryl. * Love Whip ｢愛あいのムチ｣: An item used by Sailor Venus to perform the attack Venus Love and Beauty Shock. It is an upgraded version of her previous chain, which she used to perform her Venus Love Me Chain attack. While the previous chain had links shaped like hearts, the Love Whip features roses. While being controlled by Sailor Galaxia's bracelets, the Whip sports galaxy-shaped links, and is used to perform the attack Venus Love and Galactica Shock. * Galactica Bracelets: Bracelets worn when Sailor Venus was reconstructed to be a loyal subject to Sailor Galaxia. Can be used to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing the user to take their Sailor Crystal from them. They have purple and green gems on them. |-|Misc. Weapons= File:Striking_Katana.png|Striking Katana File:Venus Microphone.png|Microphone of Venus * Striking Katana: An item only used in Codename: Sailor V. Sailor V used this to perform the attack Seppuku which destroyed Wan-Wan. * Microphone of Venus: An item in Codename: Sailor V. Sailor V used it to perform the Venus Ten Billion Volt Rock N' Rouge attack. In essence, it would create sound waves. * Incense burner : Optional: Guns, swords Intelligence: Around an average teenager. She was shown to be an academic underachiever, but had a more serious side in her Sailor identity. Varies with her compact; she can resolve any school tests and turn into anyone with any skills/occupation. Sailor V in combat is pretty skilled even if she fight enemies since a year, Artemis says she has good reflexes, adaptability, sensitivity, and judgement skills. She can perceive the weakness of the opponent (only with their physical attributes and their power sources) and create weapons for counter attack. Sailor V is creative with her powers and abilities bringing it over to her Sailor Venus identity | Unknown Weaknesses: Laziness, doesn't take fights (outside of Serenity) or much of what she does seriously, dislikes math and English class. Her compact must be recharged with the light of the moon often in order to work | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide |-|Minako Aino= Physical : Minako has suprisingly good physical showings. * Before her first Henshin, from the very first pages of Codename: Sailor V, Minako was an Athlete. V: Act 1/Pages 3+7 * Minako is a rather impressive athlete, coming in first in multiple events.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 2, Act 11 - Pet Chapter 1, Nyan-Nyan's Schemes! Pg. 14 * Minako came first in a marathon race.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 2, Act 14 - The Man Who Bet on the Headband Stone Pg. 34 * More combat-applicable, Minako uses her Sailor V Knockout Kick off the cuff while in civilian form against Brainwashed Makoto.Moon: Act 11/Page 33 Disguise Pen * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a Beautiful Maid.V: Act 6/Pages 25-26 * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a "Hawaiian Bathing-Suited Beauty".Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 7 - Sailor V on Vacation - Desire for Hawaii! Pg. 25 * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to Change into a “Sexy, Fresh Faced Model”.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 2, Act 15 - A New Journey Begins (Part 1) Pg. 16 * Minako uses the Disguise Pen off-panel to turn into an Idol:Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 5 - The Machinations of the Dark Agency : While she most of the time uses it for female transformations, she can transform into males. She has: * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a “pretty boy idol”.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 4 - The Ambition of Petite Pandora Pg. 25-26 * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a male Mugen Academy student.Sailor Moon - Vol. 6, Act 29 Infinity 3 Two - New Guardians -'' Pg. 40 : Minako has also used the Disguise Pen to gain the abilities and credentials of whatever professions she turns to: * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a secretary.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 2, ''Act 9 - Sailor V vs deVleene! Pg. 29-30 * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a Hair and Makeup Artist.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 2, Act 10 - Sailor V in Trouble?! Pg. 25 * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a Top Breeder.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 2, Act 11 - Pet Chapter 1, Nyan-Nyan's Schemes! Pg. 18 * Minako uses the disguise pen to turn into “A skilled representative of the pharmaceutical company”.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 2, Act 13 - Pet Chapter 3, Chuu Chuu's Schemes Pg. 15 : However the Disguise Pen can also be used for actual COMBAT. Namely by transforming into professions of war: * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to transform into a shogun.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 2, Act 12 - Pet Chapter 2, Wan-Wan's Schemes! Pg. 25 * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to Turn into a Police Woman with a pistol.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 3 - Sailor V Arrives! - "Channel 44" Pandora's Ambition Pg. 19-20+23 * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a Lady Commando WITH A MACHINE GUN.V: Act 5/Pages 27-28 : However we haven't begun to tap into the true potential of the Disguise Pen of all things. * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to transform into Okappi, as in a specific person.V: Act 7/Page 28 : Yes...Minako can actually change into specific people she wants... * However that's not the end...Minako can also change into historical figures at will. Here Minako uses the Disguise Pen to Change into greatest female pirate of the China Sea, Ching Shih.V: Act 15/Pages 34-35 : Minako can change into any real person...including ones she's never met, both present and past. Minako can use the Disguise Pen to turn into a FICTIONAL CHARACTER! * Minako uses the Disguise Pen to turn into a Video Game Heroine.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 2 - Minako in "Game Center Crown" Pg. 13-14 Raw Pragmaticism : Sometimse it feels like In-Character Minako is not much different form Bloodlusted Minako. Here are some examples of Minako's In-Character Extremely Pragmatic thinking: * The Transformation Pen can seemingly give one the answers to problems.V: Act 3/Page 6 * Sailor V has no qualms about exploiting that Pen.V: Act 4/Page 8 * Sailor V has no qualms about kicking an ordinary human bully unconscious.V: Act 6/Page 7 * Disguised Minako has no qualms kicking out brainwashed civilians.Moon: Act 29/Page 42 * Minako is an advocate for beheading.V: Act 12/Page 26 * Minako is an advocate of forcing enemies to commit seppeku, and also has a Sailor V Katana.V: Act 12/Page 29 Joint-Ability Resistance : From the Star Seed comes the Energy, Body, Mind, and Soul Manipulation. Even in their civilian forms, the Senshi's Special Star Seeds, the Sailor Crystal offers them protection from Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation: * While Normal Humans are exhausted from listening to the Dark Agency, Minako is more energetic then ever, showing that even Civilian Senshi have energy manipulation resistance.V: Act 5/Page 6 * Ami resisted Zoicite’s Town-Scale Energy Drain in Civilian State.Sailor Moon - Vol. 1, Act 6 Tuxedo Mask Pg. 24-25 * Ami, Rei, and Makoto survive within Planet Nemesis despite the fact that the place decomposes most Matter.Sailor Moon - Vol. 4, Act 21 Complication - Nemesis Pg. 34-35 * Before her first henshin, Minako resisted the matter manipulation and mental manipulation of Narcissus.V: Act 1/Page 32 * Minako sensed and resisted Brainwashing from Pandora.V: Act 3/Page 15 * The Same Pandora can brainwash all of Japan.V: Act 3/Page 17 * Minako resists Dark Agency Manipulation again.V: Act 5/Page 20 * Disguised Minako resisted combined Body, Mind, and Soul Manipulation from Mimete.Moon: Act 29/Page 41 Joint-Planet Power Channeling * Before her first Henshin Minako accidentally zips to Venus.V: Act 1/Pages 21-24 * This level of speed is actually fairly consistent in-verse. Several times it's been shown that the Senshi can travel between the planets easily, befitting their nature as planetary guardians. Hotaru traveled to Charon Castle in a few seconds in Stars in her civilian state During the Times of the Silver Millennium Princess Serenity could casually sneak down to Earth, despite not even being a senshi, just a sheltered princess.Sailor Moon - Vol. 2, Act 9 Serenity - Princess -'' Pg. 12 * Planet Power Channeling also seems to have an element association as we see Ami channels Planet Power without meaning too, knocking a Youma off her and creating a freezing fog similar to her first attack.Sailor Moon - Vol. 1, ''Act 2 Ami - Sailor Mercury Pg. 73 Power Guardians : As Sailor Senshi, the Inners have Power Guardians whose purpose is to protect their powers from being messed with, they can also help to return them to their proper state of mind if they ever fall to mental manipulation, or even unlock their true powers for them. * Artemis generally acts as Minako’s Power Guardian although she too does have one.Sailor Moon - Vol. 9, Act 44 Dream 6 - New Guardians Dream Pg. 48-50 Henshin * Henshin is the simplest and direct technique of planet power...doable by even the most novice Sailor Senshi. Literally "transformation" is it the power used to transmutate oneself into a Sailor Senshi. However it can be used at any time and has usages such as teleportation.Sailor Moon - Vol. 2, Act 10 Moon Pg. 10 * Also interestingly it seems to remove negative existing spells affecting oneself...including body-altering spells like when Usagi and Chibiusa had their ages switched.Sailor Moon - Vol. 9, Act 40 Dream 2 - Mercury Dream Pg. 48-49 * With the Henshin Power the Inners can turn into Sailor Senshi, the Planetary Guardians. In the Beginning they were only partially awoken, as in they didn't have the memories back from the Silver Millenium. Despite this, they still had incredible power as we shall see. |-|Sailor V= Physical : Sailor V is actually kind of a brawler, specifically she likes kicking. * Chapter 2 Sailor V Kick can knock people unconscious.V: Act 2/Page 16 * Sailor V (controlled by Amano) survived an attack by Luga and hurts her with Sailor V Kicks.V: Act 6/Page 29 * This feat is WAY more impressive than it seems. Luga's power is that she enters a video game and controls that world. She sucked Sailor V inside a video game world THAT SHE CONTROLS THE RULES OF and yet V still beat her up. This would be like beating the DM in D&D, it doesn't make any sense...the best explanation could be given is that Sailor Senshi are crazy resistant to reality-warping but still... * Sailor V Melee against Brainwashed Minions.V: Act 3/Pages 26-27 * Sailor V Melee of easily knocking out a brainwashed minion with a kick.V: Act 5/Page 32 * Sailor V Melee that is utterly indescribable.V: Act 9/Page 36 * Sailor V punches Hibiscus up in the air before blowing her up.V: Act 7/Page 28 * A Sailor V Chop created a giant explosion (Also Sailor V somehow get herself out of a video game…it is starting to seem like she has toonforce).V: Act 6/Page 32 * Sailor V sliced Wanwan in half.V: Act 12/Page 30 * Sailor V took the Linlin Ranran Dragon Blade Attack, an attack from one of the strongest members of the Dark Agency that has been gathering power for 5,000 years.V: Act 16/Page 4 Ranged: The Simple Crescent Beam : Sailor V's Signature Attack is her Crescent Beam, a Beam of Light, which she uses in conjunction with her compact that reveals the truth form of things: * Sailor V used her signature attack Crescent Beam.V: Act 1/Pages 35-36 * Sailor V using Compact and Crescent Beam to defeat Pandora.V: Act 3/Pages 28-30 * Sailor V melee and uses the Crescent Beam to destroy Petite Pandora.V: Act 3/Pages 30-32 * As mentioned earlier, Sailor V defeated Luga INSIDE HER OWN GAME THAT SHE HAS CONTROL OF.V: Act 6/Page 31 * This same Luga is the “strongest soldier in the whole electronic world”.V: Act 6/Page 27 Ranged: Beam, Boomerang, and Shower * Sailor V used the Crescent Super Beam, a more powerful Crescent Beam.Codename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 8 - Love on the Boulevard - Full Throttle Turbo Pg. 42 * Sailor V’s Crescent Slender Beam destroyed a DA Agent that was maintaining a whole building.V: Act 9/Pages 37-38 : By the way, does it seem like Minako can just make up attacks at will? Hold that thought. * Sailor V purified an area of bad fumes that were killing people with Love Crescent Shower. Love Crescent Shower is an attack that show up a lot in the Sailor V Manga and seems to destroy negative energy and it’s wielders.V: Act 4/Pages 33-34 * Sailor V’s Crescent Beam destroyed 3 Dark Agency Agents at once, used the Crescent Boomerang to make Fluorite’s HEAD EXPLODE, whose headless body still spurts bloods at her and she then uses Love Crescent Shower to clean the rest.V: Act 3/Pages 33-35 Ranged Part 3: One-Time Usages : Sailor V has a number of ranged attacks that were only used once. Here we get to see perhaps how truly powerful even a Partially Awoken Sailor Senshi is. * Sailor V has an attack that creates sulphuric smoke and approximates the atmosphere of Venus.V: Act 11/Pages 23-24 : When Sulphuric Smoke touch a non-magical being, it doesn't create an opportunity for a funny fart joke. It creates acidic burns and tissue damage. It suffocates as well and if gets to your facial area is essentially instant death...this attack IRL would be a horrific thing to use...Sailor V essentially has extremely disturbing Matter Manipulation Hax. If she was bloodlusted...she could use this attack to cause a horrifically painful and very difficult to stop death. Outside of having matter manipulation resistance or just being fast enough to avoid it...this is not something that can really be dealt with...Most disturbingly, she only created a quick burst of it, she could theoretically maintain this power if she wanted too... * Creating attacks on the fly is actually canonically something Sailor V can do! She was fighting a Mosquito-Based Foe and charged an incense burner with her energy to create an attack specifically for dealing with mosquitos.V: Act 13/Page 25 ...So....yes....Sailor Senshi, even Partially Awoken ones, can literally make up new attacks. * Sailor V has the Venus Mic.V: Act 14/Page 32 * With the Venus Mic, Sailor V can launch the Ten Billion Volt Rock N Rogue…which may in fact be an attack with 10,000,000,000 Volts going by the name.Sailor V: Act 14/Page 33 A Lightning Bolt, depending on who you ask, is somewhere from millions to a billion bolts. So this attack has at least 10x more voltage then a lightning bolt. It's not something you can "just resist" with enough durability. Lightning, is actually VERY loud, as in loud enough to cause permanent ear damage and completely destroy your ability to hear if it goes off NEAR you. If Lightning hits you it's likely that it was cause at least partial, and potentially complete paralysis as well as causing violent seizures. And this attack has at least 10x more voltage. Much like the Sulphuric Smoke Attack, this is a disturbing attack in the hands of a bloodlusted enemy. * And now for the final attack Sailor V added to her arsenal before Fully Awakening. The Love Megaton Shower. It's one shower has it utterly cutting a building in half and just keep keep going upwards beyond the panel. If the name is to be believed it has the energy of a megaton, which puts it on the level of nuclear warheads.V: Act 16/Page 8 Effectiveness * Also note...Sailor V is apparently a pretty effective crime fighter if the graph is to be believed.V: Act 9/Page 16 Joint * Sailor V can’t be controlled even by a DA Agent that controlled all of China.V: Act 15/Pages 41-42 * Considering China is actually bigger then the smallest continent Australia, this suggests that while Civilian Form Senshi have Country Level Mental Defenses, Partially Awoken Ones have Continent Level Mental Defenses. As we'll see later, Fully Awoken Senshi have Planetary Level Mental Defenses. * The Henshin Power allows transport through dimensions (recall that Sailor V also went through dimensions to get out of the video game).Sailor Moon - Vol. 1, Act 3 Rei - Sailor Mars Pg. 34-35 * Partially Awoken Senshi can teleport themselves and civilians through dimensions.Moon: Act 3/Page 41 * The weakest attack in the whole series is arguably Sailor Moon’s Ultrasonic Crying…which threatened to destroy an entire alternate dimension.Moon: Act 3/Page 31 |-|Sailor Venus= : The Partially Awoken Form are abitrary forms created by memory sealing...really even the generic average Sailor Solider in the Universe should at least more on the level of Fully Awoken Sailor Soldiers. * Sailor V awoke to her True Nature as Sailor Venus in the last chapter of Codename: Sailor V.V: Act 16/Pages 11-16 * Artemis confirms that End of Codename: Sailor V Minako is a Fully Awoken Sailor Senshi.V: Act 16/Page 28 * Newly Awakened Sailor Venus released a nameless energy attack powerful enough to cause Danburite to gradually disintegrate.V: Act 16/Pages 23+25-26 * Crescent Boomerang works very well against Zoicite.Sailor Moon - Vol. 2, Act 7 Mamoru Chiba - Tuxedo Mask -'' Pg. 44 * Sailor Venus Kick, also the Venus Love-Me Chain can be used to purify someone of brainwashing.Sailor Moon - Vol. 2, ''Act 11 - Reunion, Endymion Pg. 35 * Sailor Venus took a blast from Dark Prince Endymion, who is stronger then Post-Serenity Moon.Moon: Act 11/Page 36 * The Holy Sword that Venus has is harder then diamond and toxic.[Sailor Moon: Act 11/Pages 14-15 * Sailor Venus shanks Queen Beryl with the Holy Sword.Moon: Act 12/Pages 19-20 Joint Power * Fully Awoken Venus and Jupiter was able to hold up against the force of Kunzite.Moon: Act 9/Page 27 * Kunzite, for the record, can destroy entire cities with ease.Sailor Moon - Vol. 2, Act 8 Minako - Sailor V -'' Pg. 43 * Kunzite also seemed to be able to move the Earth’s crust, which is continent level power.Moon: Act 10/Page 36 * The Inner Senshi combine their power into a “Sailor Planet Power”: This destroyed the The Barrier of Kunzite and destroyed him.Moon: Act 10/Page 41 * Kunzite’s Barrier protected for a time against the Emanation of the Silver Crystal.Moon: Act 9/Page 19 * Umino sees the Shine of the Silver Crystal and thinks it’s an Exploding Super Nova.Moon: Act 9/Page 20 : Indeed Luna says that the even the power of the First-Arc Silver Crystal has enough power to easily destroy a star, although is often mistranslated as planet due to the similarity in Japanese between the words “planet” and “star”. The image is also that of a Supernova.Moon Kanzenban: Act 6/Page 17 : Yet Sailor Planet Power Attack destroyed Kunzite's Barrier which could resist even this. * The Barriers of the Inner Senshi held against the attack of Dark Prince Endymion, who is stronger then Post-Serenity Moon.Moon: Act 12/Page 9 * Inner Senshi again survived the onslaught of Dark Prince Endymion until Supercharged Artemis appears.Moon: Act 12/Page 36 * Interesting to note that Dark Prince Endymion felt it necessary to deflect Venus’s attack, suggesting it had considerable power even to him.Moon: Act 12/Page 40 '''Joint Other' * Jupiter and Venus reacted quick enough to protect Princess Serenity from an attack of Kunzite’s.Moon: Act 9/Page 26 * The Senshi casually travel from Moon to Earth.Moon: Act 10/Pages 27-28 : Their Mental defenses have also gone up from Continent Level to Full On Planetary. * Queen Metallia can brainwash an entire planet.Sailor Moon - Vol. 3, Act 13 Final Battle - Reincarnation -'' Pg. 20 * Yet couldn't control the Sailor Senshi.Moon: Act 13/Page 21 '''Star Power' : So at the end of the first arc the Senshi sacrificed their transformation pens...they got new ones at the start of the second arc.Sailor Moon - Vol. 3, Act 15 Infiltration - Sailor Mars -'' Pg. 20 * Sailor Venus destroyed some droids with Venus Love-Me Chain.Sailor Moon - Vol. 3, ''Act 16 Abduction - Sailor Mercury -'' Pg. 41 * Sailor Venus’s Venus Love-Me Chain worked on Emeraude…also she and Sailor Moon dodged an explosion caused by the Evil Black Crystal. Sailor Moon - Vol. 4, ''Act 20 Crystal Tokyo - King Endymion -'' Pg. 38 * Sailor Venus was hit by a spiritual attack by Calaveras and the Channeled spirits of the other three Ayakashi Sisters, however not only did she survive but she fights back by channeling the Astrological Age of Pisces (the planet Venus is exalted in the sign of Pisces).Sailor Moon - Vol. 4, ''Act 18 Invasion - Sailor Venus Pg 37 Star Power Joint Inner Senshi * The Inner Senshi and Sailor Moon used the Henshin power to teleport to the Spacetime door outside space and time.Sailor Moon - Vol. 5, Act 23 Covert Maneuvers - Wiseman Pg. 35-36 * Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus survived Prince Diamond’s Evil Eye Attack.Sailor Moon - Vol. 5, Act 24 - Attack, Black Lady Pg. 5 * This same attack obliterated both Saphir and Wiseman’s Physical Form.Moon: Act 24/Pages 21-22 * The Inner Senshi survived Death Phantom’s Spacetime Warp.Sailor Moon - Vol. 5, Act 25 Showdown - Death Phantom -'' Pg. 41 * The Inner Senshi survived within Death Phantom.Moon: Act 25/Pages 45-46 '''Planet Power' * Neo-Queen Serenity bestows new Planet Power unto the Inner Senshi so they could fight alongside Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon “with ease”.Sailor Moon - Vol. 5, Act 26 Replay - Never Ending -'' Pg. 34 * Sailor Venus used the Venus Love-Me Chain to purify a stadium of people.Moon: Act 29/Page 45 * Sailor Venus’s Wink Chain Sword was roughly even with Mimete’s Charm Buster.Moon: Act 29/Page 46 : Bear in mind, Kaorinite the Grand Magus of the Death-Busters and the Witches V (Cyprine, Telulu, Viluy, Eudial and Mimete) are all above basic daimon who are more powerful then they seem. '''Planet Power Joint Inner Senshi' * Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus together destroyed a Daimon.Sailor Moon - Vol. 6, Act 27 Infinity 1 Premonition Pg. 11 * While they may not look it Daimon are actually big threats capable of harming Sailor Chibi-Moon and so durable Sailor Moon had to call down extra power from Neo-Queen Serenity to kill one.Sailor Moon - Vol. 6, Act 28 Infinity 2 Ripples Pg. 3-4 * The Inner Senshi survived a World Shaking from Uranus powerful to knock out Sailor Moon.Moon: Act 30/Page 9 * The Brainwashed 4 Inner Senshi actually stalemated the 3 Brainwashed Outer Senshi, each of whom is stronger then Sailor Moon.Sailor Moon - Vol. 7, Act 32 Infinity 6 Three Guardians Pg. 46 * The Inner Senshi tanked the casual energy of Sailor Saturn which life-wiped the Earth.Sailor Moon - Vol. 8, Act 38 Infinity 12 Infinite - Journey Pg. 4-5 : Also, speedwise the Inner Senshi>Chibi-Moon>Weaver Stars. These Weavers Star regularly fly a few dozen lightyears every year, seemingly in a very short amount of time, which is suggestive of speed thousands of times lightspeed. |-|Super Sailor Venus= : In the fourth arc, the Senshi attained their super forms. * Super Sailor Venus used Venus Love and Beauty Shock to defeat Xenotime and Zeolite.Moon: Act 44/Pages 52-54 Joint Super Inner Senshi * Super Uranus blasts the vines holding Super Jupiter and Super Venus with World Shaking and they survived unscratched at the epicenter. * Mars Flame Sniper and Venus Love and Beauty Shock destroyed an illusion spell cast by Zirconia herself. Interesting to note that it seems their normal magic attacks have a dispell component to them allowing to physically destroy other magic. Also Mercury uses her visor again.Sailor Moon - Vol. 10, Act 47 Dream 9 - Dead Moon Dream Pg. 17 |-|Eternal Sailor Venus= * At the end of the fourth arc, the Senshi attain their Eternal Forms. They then begin their struggles against the Galaxia's Sailor Animamates. The Sailor Animamates are capable of threatening fifth arc Eternal Sailor Moon which suggests they are signifigantly above the Base Silver Crystal in terms of power. The Base Silver Crystal created all energy in the Universe.Moon: Act 3/Page 5 Official Kazenshuu Translation: I have been informed that the "Legendary Silver Crystal" is a stone that is the source of all energy. : When the Eternal Inner Senshi battle the Animamates, this means they are pretty insane in terms of stats. * Also speedwise they all be scalable to casual High-End Billions of Times c based on this feat. |-|Lambda Minako= * At the end of the series the Senshi regenerated from Usagi using the Lambda Power and apparently ABSORBED the Lambda Power.Sailor Moon - Vol. 12, Act 60 - Stars 11 Pg. 32 : This is evident by the fact that they are tanking, without any difficult, being within the Galaxy Cauldron, the place where nothing, even Star Seeds/Concepts are supposed to remain and they are surviving inside it without effort...in civilian form.Moon: Act 60/Page 31 : This is supported by what Guardian Cosmos says... : So what does it mean to have absorbed the Lambda Power. Well basically it means you have control over everything in the universe. All powers are aspects of the Lambda Power which means at least the power of every Sailor Senshi, and potentially the powers of every character in the franchise save Chaos it's spawn. So...that's quite impressive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: : Dexterity: Minako is an athletic girl, and is a star volleyball player. She performed her attacks without difficulty, so she can be said to be fairly skilled, perhaps a bit more so than her other Inner Senshi companions, as she has more experience than all of them. However, she does not exceed the Outers. |-|Minako Aino= : Disguise Henshin: Variant of the Henshin Power that Minako accesses using her compact that allows her to disguise herself as whatever she wishes. Most often this is used to turn into sexy forms to distract her opponent or give them nosebleeds however she can turn into combat forms such a Shogun with a Sword, a Policewoman with a pistol, a Lady Commando with a Machine Gun, etc. She can also turn into specific people, including people she's never met or historical figures and can even transform into fictional characters. * Crescent Moon Power, Transform ｢三日月みかずきパワー・トランスフォーム｣: The command used by Minako Aino in Codename: Sailor V to disguise herself in various forms. Minako would hold up her compact and shout the phrase and the disguise she wants. Then, she would morph in a beam of light. Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform.jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform (2).jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform 3.jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform 4.jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform (3).jpg Sailor V Crescent Moon Transform (5).jpg : Henshin: Minako can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor V, and later into Sailor Venus and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Moon Power, Transform: The command used by Minako Aino in order to transform into Sailor V. Sailor V Henshin.jpg Sailor V Henshin (2).jpg Sailor V Henshin 4.jpg * Venus Power, Make Up: The first transformation used by Minako Aino to turn into Sailor Venus with the help of her Transformation Pen in the Sailor Moon series. The phrase was used for transformation in Act 11, but was used along with her pen from her Sailor V days. Minako held up her transformation pen in the air and in an instant she became Sailor Venus. * Venus Star Power, Make Up: The second phrase used by Minako Aino which allowed her to transform into her third, strengthened evolution of her standard Sailor form as Sailor Venus. * Venus Planet Power, Make Up: The third transformation phrase by Minako Aino to transform into Sailor Venus. It is the third evolution of her standard Sailor form and is much stronger than herself previous transformation. * Venus Crystal Power, Make Up: The phrase used by Minako Aino to transform into her evolved Super Sailor form, Super Sailor Venus in the fourth and fifth seasons of the original Sailor Moon anime and manga. She first used the phrase shortly after Artemis gave her the crystal. |-|Sailor V= * Crescent Beam: Used in the Sailor V manga (which is canon). Minako as Sailor V uses her compact to reveal her enemy's true form and then send a flash of light from the mirror toward her enemy. Sometimes she would wave the Compact above her head before performing the move. This attack was powerful to destroy powerful Dark Agency Agents, it even destroyed Luuga within her own pocket dimension. Sailor V Crescent Beam.jpg Sailor V Crescent Beam 2.jpg Sailor beam.jpg ** Crescent Super Beam: A More Powerful Variant of Crescent Beam, requiring more charge. Sailor V Crescent Beam 3 (2).jpg ** Crescent Slender Beam: A Focused Form of Crescent Beam, lowering the AoE but increasing the damage. Sailor V Crescent slender.jpg * Crescent Boomerang: Her first attack in the Sailor Moon manga, Sailor Venus threw her Compact at her enemy. This attack was used to cause Fluorite's head to explode and easily kill the Dark General Zoicite. Sailor V Crescent Boomrang.jpg Sailor V Crescent Boomrang 2.jpg * Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower ｢ヴィーナス・パワー愛あいのクレッセント・シャワー｣: Sailor Venus calls down a mystical rain. This mystical rain purifies negative energy, cure people of brainwashing or curses, restores energy, detoxify the air, and melt away evil-doers. Sailor V Rain.jpg Sailor V Rain (2).jpg * Planet Power Channeling: As part of her gift as a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus can create new attacks at will by channeling her planet power through mundane objects. The new attacks possess heightened versions of the properties of the original object. * Sailor V Chop: Sailor V does a Karate Chop that accidentally made a Building Sized Explosion. Sailor V Chop (2).jpg ** V-chan-style Kneading Sailor V Chop ｢Vちゃん式しきもみだしセーラーV・チョップ｣: Sailor V does a pressure point attack that briefly stuns her opponent. V-Chan-style Kneading Sailor V Chop.jpg * Rolling Screw Sailor V Punch: A Punch Sailor V does when she is mad, launching opponents high in the air to be blasted by Crescent Beam. Sailor V Rolling Screw.jpg * Venus Sulphur Smoke: Creates a Cloud of Sulfuric Smoke that approximates the atmosphere of Venus. It smells like a fart. Sailor V sulfure.jpg * Venus Iron Muscle Punch: Venus charges her opponent and hits them. Attack is likely stronger then her other melee attacks. Sailor V Iron punch (2).jpg * V-chan Katana Strike 『Vちゃん打うち刀かたな』切腹せっぷくの刑けい: An attack performed only in Codename: Sailor V and was used only once in the series. The attack was performed with the Striking Katana and was used to destroy Wan-Wan. Sailor V Katana (2).jpg Sailor V Seppuku Sword (2).jpg * Ultimate Attack: Diphenhydramine Dispersal ｢必殺ひっさつ！！ジフェンヒドラミン配合はいごう｣: Sailor V channels her planet power into mosquito-repelling incense burner, preparing it for her attack Venus Brand: Mosquito Incense Typhoon. Sailor V anti mosquito 2.jpg ** Venus Brand: Mosquito Incense Typhoon ｢ヴィーナス印蚊取しるしかとり線香台風せんこうたいふう｣: Sailor V fires an energy beam through the mosquito-repelling incense burner, instantly destroying a mosquito based member of the Dark Agency and all her mosquito minions. Sailor V anti mosquito.jpg * Venus Ten Billion Volt Rock N' Rouge ｢ヴィーナス百億ひゃくおくポイントロックン・ルージュ｣: Sailor V uses the Venus Mic to create an electrical wave with a voltage of 10,000,000,000. Sailor V electricity.jpg * Sailor V Kick: Minako charges her planet power into a kick, powerful enough to hurt perverted nerds, brainwashed thugs, vampires, spirits, Dark Agency Members within dimensions they control, and people making her late. Sailor V kick (1).jpg Sailor V kick 2 (2).jpg Sailor V kick Spam (2).jpg Sailor V kick 4.jpg Sailor V kick 5.jpg * Venus Love, Megaton Shower ｢ヴィーナス・愛あいのメガトン・シャワー｣: Sailor V's strongest attack, shoots a powerful beam from her. It is an advanced version of Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower. Sailor V megaton.jpg |-|Sailor Venus= * Energy Blasts: Venus can launch nameless energy blasts that can fade beings from existence. Sailor V Barrier é.jpg Sailor V Transmute.jpg Sailor V Transmute 2.jpg Sailor V Transmute 3.jpg * Barrier Creation: With her energy, she creates a barrier. Sailor V CB.jpg * Crescent Boomerang: Her first attack in the Sailor Moon manga, Sailor Venus threw her Compact at her enemy. This attack was used to cause Fluorite's head to explode and easily kill the Dark General Zoicite. * Sailor Teleport: A group command performed by Sailor Moon and the four Inner Sailor Senshi as they stand in a circle with their hands joined. This command allows the group to transport instantly to their desired destination, whether it be on the Earth's surface or in Outer Space itself. The distance that can be traveled with this command is unknown, as the farthest the Sailor Senshi ever travel in the series is to the moon. * Venus Love-Me Chain: One of the most versatile techniques in the series. She utilizes her Chain to attack, grapple, defense, and even purification. It was able to harm even Esmeraude. * Sailor Planet Attack: A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi, one of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. Later, both the Inner and Outer Senshi use the attack together against Zirconia. * Holy Sword: Sailor Venus can summon the Holy Sword at will, the Holy Sword is harder then Diamonds, can piece beings with Large Stellar Durability and is extremely toxic. * Rolling Heart Vibration: Venus forms a magical heart within her hands and shoots it at her enemy, it was strong enough to warrant a counterattack from Dark Prince Endymion. * Venus Wink Chain Sword: Venus uses her chain to create a sword made of light and attacks her enemy. The attack was strong enough to counter Mimete's, Charm Buster. |-|Super Sailor Venus= A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. * Venus Love and Beauty Shock: Minako charges her Love Whip with her energy. * Sailor Planet Power Meditation: A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful when it was first used by Solar System Sailor Guardians to attack Zirconia. The Sailor Guardians have to shout “Sailor Planet Power...” first, then say the name of their planet, then say “...Meditation!” to execute the attack. |-|Eternal Sailor Venus= The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Venus' powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Venus Love and Galactica Shock: An alternate version of the Venus Love and Beauty Shock, when she was being manipulated by Sailor Galaxia. The links of her Love Whip are altered; They appear more round and seem to be made up of stars and galaxies. * Galactica Gale: The attack was performed by Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter while they were all under the control of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. |-|Lambda Minako= At the end of the series, Minako absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Sailor V/Partially Awoken | Fully Awoken | Star Power | Planet Power | Super Sailor Venus | Eternal Sailor Venus | Evil Sailor Venus | Lambda Minako Note: Gallery File:Materials012.png File:E5c65b531b918b9ac15e9fe8ac39a882.jpg File:Sailor_V_Kick!.jpg|Sailor V kicking one of Narkissos' minions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Idols Category:Toei Animation Category:Whip Users Category:Chain Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Gun Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Princesses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Acrobats Category:Transformation Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Telepaths Category:Royal Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Athletes Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Smoke Users Category:Void Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Metal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Boomerang Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Planet Users Category:Sound Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Element Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2